


Conquer Orlais' Heart

by ironbullsmissingeye



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, M/M Sex, Oral Sex, Rarepair, Romance, Sex, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Slow Romance, Smut, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), m/m - Freeform, sex to romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbullsmissingeye/pseuds/ironbullsmissingeye
Summary: Shokrakar defeated Grand Duchess Florianne, sacrificing Celene in the process. He decides to place Gaspard on the throne to rule Orlais instead. Gaspard appreciates this and decides to show the Inquisitor just how grateful he is.





	Conquer Orlais' Heart

It was a cold night at the Winter Palace. Shokrakar stood out on the balcony, he took a deep breath, taking in the night air. He leaned on the railing, he was tired but proud. Grand Duchess Florianne was dead, although Empress Celene had been murdered, meaning Florianne has succeeded, they now had the support of Gaspard. Shokrakar had wanted Gaspard from the moment Leliana said they could let Celene die. Gaspard understood war, he understood the sacrifices that needed to be made and that’s the support Shokrakar needed right now. He needed an army, strong soldiers, he needed the best. And slowly, but surely, that’s what he was getting.

Shokrakar took one last look at the night sky, looking up to admire the large moon and twinkling stars. He turned around to head back inside. He was met by Gaspard standing in the doorway. Gaspard was stood proudly, like a true leader. His hands were behind his back, a small smile sneaked out from behind his mask. Something about him made Shokrakar feel uneasy. All Orlesian’s made Shokrakar feel uneasy but, Gaspard was different. He wasn’t some pompous airhead sat at home cowering away from war. He was strong, smart, manipulative. Shokrakar knew to be wary of him, to watch what he said, unfortunately for Shokrakar his mouth would run away from him sometimes.

"Inquisitor Adaar,” Gaspard spoke quite softly, taking a single step closer to Shokrakar. “Out here all alone I see? Are you not enjoying the celebrations?”

"Just stealing a moment for myself, Your Majesty," Shokrakar informed, bowing his head slightly. 

"Come now. I think we're past pleasantries." Gaspard scoffed, walking out onto the balcony. His hands coming from behind him to settle down at his sides. “Don’t you agree? Call me Gaspard.”

"Of course,” Shokrakar forced out a smile, slight panic set in as Gaspard got closer to him. “Is there something I can help you with?"

"There is. I owe you a debt Inquisitor, and I am a man who pays my debt. Meet me in my chambers, I would like to show you how grateful I am." Gaspard looked at Shokrakar with an intense stare, the same smirk still resting on his lips. “My guards know to expect you.”

Was this a request? A command? Shokrakar wasn't sure but he wasn't going to say no to the new emperor. "I will be there momentarily, Your High- Gaspard." Shokrakar hated acting like this, it made him sick to speak fancy and force politeness to people who despised him because of his horns. But he did it, he did it because he had to.

With a nod, Gaspard turns around and walked away. Shokrakar felt a pit forming in his stomach, he'd never felt something like it. Why was he anxious? He didn't fear Gaspard and Gaspard needed the Inquisition too much to let anything happen to the Herald of Andraste. Shokrakar took a deep breath and entered the palace. Shokrakar stayed on the balcony for a few more moments, considering if he should accept the invite or just leave and make his way back to Skyhold. The invitation felt ominous, Shokrakar didn’t like not knowing what situation he was putting himself into, especially with someone like him but if there was a chance he could gain for the Inquisition then he knew he should take it.

He took hold of the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. He turned to face the night sky once more before he walked inside. Dodging drunk nobles, and advancements and offers of marriage, he made his way to Gaspard's chambers. He could feel his every step being watched, it almost felt like he was prey being hunted by a hungry bear. His inner circle watched him either closer, Josephine tried to make her way over to him but was promptly stopped by nobles fulls of questions. She couldn’t brush them off or ignore them, she was too polite and smart for that but she still watched Shokrakar, confused as he disappeared up the stairs.

He approached Gaspard’s quarters, two guards stood in the hallway, when they saw Shokrakar coming they looked at each other, nodded and walked away with haste. Shokrakar walked up the hallway and before he knew it he was stood at Gaspard’s door, staring at it. He was hesitant, he had a nagging voice at the back of his mind, a loud voice telling him to turn around, to go back to Skyhold. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door, a voice beckoned to come in. With a small twist of the handle, he opened the door and entered the room, closing it behind him and flicking the lock.

Gaspard sat in a chair at the back wall of the room. It was a beautiful room, shades of gold and bronze appeared from the dim candlelight, shadows of painting covered the wall. The bed sat proudly on a platform, 2 stairs led up to it. It was a giant 2 person bed, with a poster at each corner, lined with golden silk from each post. Shokrakar had been in this room only a few hours earlier, it was Celene’s, it was different now. For once, the man who had been tied to the bed no longer was and any picture or hint of Celene was gone. The room felt a little empty like it had been abandoned. The ties were still around the bedposts but where the pictures once were was now large squares surrounded by dust.

"Ah, Inquisitor. You came,” Gaspard flashed Shokrakar a small smile. “Good, I would have been disappointed if you had left without speaking to me.”

"Of course,” Shokrakar eyes focused on Gaspard, trying not to notice the small details of the room that had changed. “I’d never say no to you, I’d be a fool to.”

"Never say no? That's good to know. Take a seat." Gaspard's hand gestured to the chair opposite his. Shokrakar sat down, the chair was comfortable but weirdly shaped. It forced him to sit upright.

"May I ask why you wanted to see me?" Shokrakar asked, nervously clasping his hands together. “I doubt you wanted me here to sit and talk?”

"All in good time. First, a drink?" Gaspard lifted a small glass from his table and filled it with wine. Once the glass was almost full he handed it over to Shokrakar.

"Thank you." Shokrakar took the wine, holding it to his lips and took a small sip. It was vile, he never liked wine but Orlesian wine made his stomach turn. Nevertheless, he swallowed it, holding back a gag of disgust. 

“Tell me, Inquisitor,” Gaspard leaned back in his chair, swirling his wine in the glass. “I’ve heard you’ve courted men, are these rumours true?”

“Yes,” Shokrakar replied bluntly. “And women.”

“You’re a handsome man, I can imagine you get a lot of attention.” Gaspard leaned forward a little. “But tell me, are you committed to anyone? Man or woman?”

“N-no,” Shokrakar was a bit taken back by the personal question. “I don’t have the time, maybe when this is all over I might try and settle down but for now...I don’t know.”

“I see,” Gaspard leaned back again and crossed his legs. “You have everyone bowing to you, Inquisitor, I’m sure you will find someone.”

“I don’t want someone to love me because I’m the Inquisitor...I…” Shokrakar shook his head. “Can we change the subject, please?”

"Of course." Gaspard drank all of his wine in one big chug, tipping it back to get every last drop, then set the glass down on the table. "Down to business." He reached up to his face and slowly took his mask off, setting down onto the table next to his empty wine glass.

Shokrakar stared in shock, Gaspard, surprisingly, was handsome. Older, but still a good-looking man. But who was Shokrakar to judge someone's age? Gaspard stood from his chair, undid the buckles of his armour, letting the pieces fall to his ankles. Shokrakar looked Gaspard up and down, he also had a good body. He should have expected that though, Gaspard was a soldier, after all, years of training would have built his muscles, leaving Shokrakar a little bit impressed. Gaspard stood in just a light shirt and trousers. Shokrakar didn't know what to do, he reached for his wine and chugged the rest.

"Gaspard...I...uh...what are..." Shokrakar didn't have any words for this situation. “I shouldn’t...I should go!” Shokrakar went to stand from his chair but was quickly pushed back down by Gaspard’s strong hand.

"I told you, Inquisitor. I am going to show you how grateful I am." Gaspard climbed onto Shokrakar's lap and kissed him. The kiss was rough and one-sided. Shokrakar froze in shock, he didn't know what to do. “I won’t be able to do that if you leave.” The new Emperor of Orlais had locked lips with him. Was he allowed to touch him? What if someone came in and caught them? Shokrakar's hand gripped tightly onto the arm of the chair, squeezing the soft fabric. He wanted to kiss him back, to grab the other man tightly in his arms and melt into him but he restrained himself, staying perfectly still.

Gaspard broke the kiss and looked down at Shokrakar. "Inquisitor?" Gaspard’s voice made Shokrakar snap back from his thoughts and look up. He licked his lips, still able to taste the other man and the wine on them.

"I'm sorry...is it really okay to do this?" Shokrakar’s voice was a little shaky, maybe he was nervous it had been a long time since he had been in a situation like this, especially with someone like Gaspard. “I don’t...I uh…”

“Do you want this?” Gaspard asked quietly,

“I...I...yes...I want this but-” Shokrakar was cut off by Gaspard.

“You’re nervous?” Gaspard asks, a small laugh behind it. Shokrakar nodded, looking down, away from Gaspard. “Believe me, Herald, if this wasn’t ok we wouldn’t be here.” Gaspard grinned and started to kiss Shokrakar again but, this time the kiss was returned. Their lips curled against each other, Shokrakar's hands grabbed onto the back of Gaspar's shirt. Gaspard’s hands wandered over Shokrakar’s large chest and stomach, feeling the fabric of his outfit under his fingers tips. He slowly began to unbutton Shokrakar’s shirt, button by button he revealed the Qunari’s large, toned, torso.

"Strip me." He commanded, climbing out of Shokrakar's lap to stand in front of him. Gaspard was a man who oozed power, you only needed to look at him to know. From the moment he met him, Shokrakar could feel importance and strength coming from him.

Shokrakar was always good at following commands. He stood from his chair and took hold of Gaspard’s button, his hands shaking a little. He took his times, trying to not become overcome by nerves. His hands made their way down to the last button. The shirt fell away on each side, revealing Gaspard’s bare body. Shokrakar slid the shirt down Gaspard’s arms, letting it fall to the floor. Once the shirt was removed, Shokrakar made his way to Gaspard's pants. He undid the button and then moved his hands to the lace that also held them together but his hands were quickly slapped away. 

"With your teeth." Gaspard commanded sternly, giving Shokrakar another command he was happy to follow. 

Shokrakar dropped to his knees, he took one lace into his mouth and pulled slowly, pulling until Gaspard's pants became loose and dropped down to his ankles. Shokrakar took the waistband of Gaspard's underwear into his mouth and slowly pulled them down. His and Gaspard’s eyes staring at each other, not breaking the gaze they had on each other. Shokrakar removed his teeth from the underwear and lifted his head back up. Gaspard's cock hung in front of Shokrakar's face, it was long and thick, no wonder Gaspard was so cocky.

"Suck it," Gaspard commanded, again. Shokrakar nodded, he had always followed orders from people above him but never from royalty. He took Gaspard’s large cock into his mouth. his mouth stretching around it. He moved his head down and took more into his mouth, looking up at Gaspard the whole time. He was met with an approving grin, and a hand on the back of his head. Gaspard pressed down on the back of Shokrakar's head, forcing more of his cock into the Qunari's mouth. Shokrakar was good, taking Gaspard’s cock all the way in. Every inch was now inside Shokrakar’s warm mouth.

"The great Inquisitor, taking the Emperor of Orlais' cock into his mouth. How poetic.” Shokrakar's brows furrowed, that didn't sit right with him. Gaspard wanted this and yet Shokrakar was the one being mocked. Gaspard let out a hard cackle, gently stroking the back of Shokrakar's head. Gaspard could see the annoyance on Shokrakar's face. “Maybe I should invite people to watch?” Gaspard licked his lips. “No. Then I might have to share you and I am not a man who shares.”

Shokrakar stared up at Gaspard, angry but he didn’t remove the thick cock from between his lips. "That's a good look for you, Inquisitor.” Gaspard laughed loudly. “Now be a good boy and pleasure me." 

Shokrakar's hand curled into a fist but he wouldn't give Gaspard the satisfaction of giving up. He slowly started the bob his head back and forth, roughly running his tongue over the hardening length. Gaspard groaned and threw his head back, pushing down onto Shokrakar's head. Shokrakar gripped onto Gaspard's thighs, working his cock with nothing but his mouth and tongue. Gaspard was finally hard, he pressed down onto Shokrakar’s mouth and held his face against his crotch, the tip of his cock knocking the back of Shokrakar’s throat. Shokrakar’s nails dug into Gaspard’s skin, after a few seconds Gaspard let go. Shokrakar fell back, releasing himself from Gaspard and took a large gasp for air. His face was bright red, a few coughs escaped him as he gathered himself.

"Very good, Inquisitor.” Gaspard’s eyes looked Shokrakar up and down, amused by the sight of Shokrakar trying to build himself back up. “Take your own clothes off."

Shokrakar stroked his throat for a moment then nodded. “Y-yes, sir.” His shirt was still unbuttoned but unlike Gaspard, he was still fully clothed.

"Sir?" Gaspard snorted. "You look like a beast but talk like a gent. Truly, there are many layers to you Inquisitor." The word "beast" made Shokrakar's blood boil but he took his clothes off, as instructed, and stood in front of Gaspard. Towering over him by at least two feet. Gaspard admired him, his large chest, strong thick legs, muscular toned arms, and his cock, that could only be described as fitting for his size.

"You truly have been blessed by the maker," Gaspard chuckled, running one finger down the middle of Shokrakar's chest. Shokrakar didn't answer, just stood over the man, his fists clenching and unclenching every so often. Gaspard turned around and walked over to the bed, lying back on it then beckoned Shokrakar over with his finger. Shokrakar did what he was told and walked over to the bed. Gaspard pointed to his nightstand. "Top drawer."

Shokrakar made his way over to the drawer then opened it. It was almost empty, apart from a few items he questioned. Some rope, a book, and what could on be described as a dog toy? He reached in and picked up a small bottle of oil. “This?” He asked looking over at Gaspard, he was met with a nod. With that, he closed the drawer and walked back over to Gaspard, holding the bottle out to him.

"No, no, Inquisitor,” Gaspard shook his head. “That's for you."

Shokrakar raised his eyebrow and looked down at the oil. "For me?"

"Yes, Inquisitor. Stroke it on yourself, until you're...ready." Gaspard raised his eyebrow with a grin then bit into his bottom lip lightly, just thinking about Shokrakar doing that excited him.

“Alright,” Shokrakar replied, a little confused. He poured some of the oil onto his hand he began to work it onto his cock. Up and down, he groped himself. Coating himself in a thick, sticky, layer. He moaned occasionally, almost getting off. His cock perked up, standing proudly in the air. Gaspard watched him eagerly, his eyes following every stroke of his hand.

“My turn,” Gaspard snatched the oil away from Shokrakar, he poured a generous amount onto his finger and the reached around. He spread his cheeks with his other hand and gently began working the oil onto his waiting entrance, slowly rubbing it around with his finger. Shokrakar watched him, his lips curving to a small smirk. Now he understood why Gaspard wanted him to do it to himself. Once he felt fully covered and ready, Gaspard threw the bottle onto the floor

"Here, Inquisitor.” Gaspard walked over to his bed, he fell back onto it. He spread his legs open and waggled his finger at Shokrakar. “You know what to do, yes?"

“Oh, I know,” Shokrakar licked his lips. “Believe me.”

Shokrakar nodded climbed onto the bed, it creaked with his added weight, he crawled over to Gaspard and comfortably settled onto the bed. He admired the view for a moment, never in his wildest dreams would he imagine that the emperor or Orlais would be on his back with his legs spread for him. Shokrakar licked his lips and slowly stroked his hand over the curve of Gaspard’s arse. He slipped his finger between Gaspard’s cheek and prodded the tip of his finger against Gaspard’s hole. It was tight and a gentle pink colour, Shokrakar could tell it was tight before he’d even entered it.

Shokrakar slowly pushed his finger inside, causing Gaspard to let out a small moan, he gripped the sheets tightly. Even Shokrakar’s finger was stretching him open, it made his mind spin with what his giant cock would do to him. He moaned loudly as Shokrakar slipped a second finger inside. Shokrakar slowly began to move his fingers back and forth, keeping a slow rhythm as his he fingered Gaspard’s waiting hole. Shokrakar kept his movement slow and steady, not wanting to hurt Gaspard but he knew he needed to be stretched to be able to take him. Gaspard lifted his arm to his mouth and bit into it gently. 

Shokrakar inserted another finger, spreading Gaspard’s entrance even wider, he continued to work Gaspard. Biting into his lips as the tight walls sucked him in, wrapping around him nicely. He could feel the oil Gaspard had covered himself in. It made taking Shokrakar’s thick fingers much easier for Gaspard. He closed his eyes and moaned into his arm. Using his other hand to stroke himself, keeping in time with Shokrakar’s fingers. Shokrakar’s eyes flicked up, he watched Gaspard’s expression change as his fingers explored inside him. He was still in disbelief that this was happening but he didn’t complain, it had been a while since he’d any attention, he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity.

Once Shokrakar had decided Gaspard felt ready, he pulled his fingers away then he aligned himself with Gaspard entrance and took a deep breath, he slowly pushed forward, pushing his cock into him slowly. Gaspard cried out from the large intrusion and threw his head back, throwing his arms up and grabbed onto the Inquisitor's arms. Shokrakar grinned and leaned in close, pressing his lips to Gaspard’s ear and whispered. "The Emperor of Orlais, crying on an Oxman's cock. How poetic." He laughed roughly before leaning back onto his knees, admiring Gaspard for a second. “If it gets too much, tell me, understand?” Gaspard nodded and Shokrakar took a deep breath. 

He started to swing his hips back and forth, his hips slammed against Gaspard. His cock forcing Gaspard's tight walls apart. Gaspard cried out louder, his nails pinched Shokrakar's skin, almost breaking it until he bled. Gaspard lay his head back into the bed, his body arching up against Shokrakar, groaning and drooling all over himself as his prostate got roughly hit with every forceful thrust. Shokrakar groaned, and panted, gripping onto the sheets on either side of Gaspard's head, his veins were prominent on his neck and wrists, his chest and arms were tense. Gaspard's legs wrapped around Shokrakar, tightly gripping onto him and forcing him in deeper. 

Shokrakar tried to hold back as much as he could but hearing Gaspard moan just spurred him on. Primal grunts and huffs left him as his large body moved back and forth. Gaspard held onto him tighter, crying out Shokrakar’s name, followed by some words Shokrakar couldn’t understand as they got drowned out by his groans. Shokrakar leaned in and kiss Gaspard, it was a weak kiss that he struggled to maintain but it was returned, happily. They kissed and moaned into each other’s mouths, moving in closer to each other. Their chests rode against each other as they both moved back and forth on the bed. It’s frame creaking loudly.

A wave of pleasure came over the pair, both of them getting closer to release. Shokrakar's hips rolled roughly, moving Gaspard up the bed slightly every time he went back in. Gaspard's hands clambered up and down Shokrakar's arms, trying to find support from the rough pounding. Gaspard's hips buckled, his cock twitched, and he came. Covering Shokrakar's stomach in a thick layer of cum. He screamed out for the Inquisitor. Shokrakar continued to thrust in and out of Gaspard, making the emperor’s mind go blank as his orgasm grew more and more intense. His moans becoming more like gurgles, his eyes rolling back, and drool dripped from his mouth.

Shokrakar grunted loudly, barely able to keep thrusting as he himself got closer to his climax. As Gaspard twitched around him, Shokrakar felt a new kind of pleasure. He let out a rough huff as he came to a holt, he grabbed onto the sheets tightly, his knuckles holding on tightly, so tightly they turned white. He pushed deep inside Gaspard, as deep as he could and he unloaded, emptying himself inside of the emperor’s tight entrance. His teeth gritted, eyes closed tightly, and his neck strained as he leaned his head back, letting out a broken groan. He stayed like that for a few moments, waiting until he was completely empty. Once he was he collapsed on top of Gaspard, panting and sweaty.

"Maker," Gaspard whispered through bated breath. "Inquisitor, you're-."

Shokrakar lazily put his hand over Gaspard's mouth. "Don't ruin it."

He gently slipped out of Gaspard rolled off him and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He breathed slowly, barely able to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, then sat up slowly. He shuffled to the edge of the bed, his heat pressing on the floor as he sat there. Gaspard lay still, still worn out from the passionate and rough treatment of his body.

“Inquisitor?” He asked quietly, lifting his head to look at Shokrakar.

“I should go, it’s a long way back to Skyhold.” Shokrakar looked back over his shoulder. “Thank you, this was...it was fun.” Shokrakar went to stand up but felt two arms wrap around his waist, holding him down.

“You could stay,” Gaspard hummed, his fingers trailing over Shokrakar’s stomach. “I’ll have rooms made up for your companions and we can...continue, there are parts of you I’d still like to explore.” Gaspard placed a small kiss onto Shokrakar’s shoulder. 

“I...I don’t know,” Shokrakar sighed softly, Gaspard’s kisses felt nice, his stubble gently tickled his skin. “Isn’t this, just, wildly inappropriate?”

“We passed appropriate when I climbed into your lap, Inquisitor,” Gaspard chuckled, pressing up against Shokrakar’s back. “Are you really saying no to your new emperor?”

Shokrakar sat and thought for a moment, licking his teeth as he weighed up his options. “You got me there,” He nodded. He turned to face Gaspard, looking into his eyes. “I can’t say no to the emperor, I best stay.”

“Wise choice,” Gaspard agreed, he let go of Shokrakar and climbed out of bed. He grabbed his robe and loosely wrapped it around himself. “I best send a messenger to your party, can’t have them sleeping on the floor.”

“They’ve slept in worse places,” Shokrakar grinned. “Hurry back...your majesty.”

Without another word, Gaspard left the room, off to find the nearest messenger. Shokrakar could still hear people enjoying the party and felt a little nervous. Did they hear them? Would they figure out what they had been up to? Shokrakar sat back on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. He questioned himself, asking what the hell he was doing, why he hadn’t just left but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He looked at his clothes that were thrown on the floor. He could get dressed right now and go but he didn’t. He sat and waited for Gaspard to return.


End file.
